


Une entente

by Fatalitecontrainte



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatalitecontrainte/pseuds/Fatalitecontrainte
Summary: Je veux écrire une histoire sur la reine et le premier ministre.  Alors, j'ai écrit cette nouvelle.  C'est probablement ma fantaisie.
Relationships: Daemon I Blackfyre/Aegor "Bittersteel" Rivers





	Une entente

“我将向您献出我的忠诚，永远侍奉在您身边，亲爱的女王陛下。”

Aegor伸手执起Daella雪白的左手，微微俯下身，在那丝绸般光滑细腻的手背上落下一吻。

“我当然相信你，忠实的女王之手。”

Daella微笑着答道，唇角勾起一抹好看的弧度。她并没有收回左手，继续让Aegor握着。她用右手提起曳地的纯白裙摆，迈着优雅的步伐，与他并肩走到了王座前。

在Aegor的帮助下，Daella坐上了来之不易的王座。她轻轻抚摸着王座锋利的边缘，暗暗想道，为了夺回王权，她失去了太多了，敬爱的老师和交好的战友皆葬身于战场，人民为之流的鲜血和泪水足以淹没硝烟弥漫的战场。幸好，他还陪在她身边。

“我们的感情将永远不会改变。”

他是她最珍贵的宝物。两人的感情比恋人更加长久，比友人更加亲密。这种知己难得的情感，再也不会出现在其他人身上了。

他们既是挚友，亦是灵魂伴侣。没有人能够取代他们在彼此心中的地位，而两人给予对方的信任与支持，更是无人能敌。

例如，Daella只肯将黑火交给Aegor一人，因为她很清楚，只有他才能够理解她内心的真实想法，所以她愿意把最重要的宝物交给他。

今后，两人将共同治理国家，只要他们仍旧相知，便能克服一切困难，找到正确道路。

等他们离世后，女王与首相的传闻将被刻在石碑上，经过风吹日晒的煎熬，然后永久流传在世间，没有人会遗忘他们给王国带来的和平与繁荣，以及那次错误而勇敢的反叛。

是的，当时的人们都认为那次叛乱是错误的。只有Aegor支持Daella的想法，正是他那如铁般坚定不移的意志给了Daella反叛的勇气。

如果没有被人们咒骂为歹毒首相的Aegor，也就没有被后世称颂为英明女王的Daella。

冷漠易怒的Aegor，也会在Daella面前展现出真诚温柔的一面。英勇善战的Daella，也会在Aegor面前展现出脆弱难过的一面。这一切都古怪而真实，每个人都有许多不同的方面，只是他们不愿意展现出来。除非，你与他的关系十分亲密，亲密到对方愿意将柔软展现。

Aegor用一生来践行了他对Daella所发下的承诺，直到离开人世，他也没有像世人所想象的那般阴险，将Daella的王位夺走。

从始至终，两人的关系都没有改变过。他们依旧是原来的样子，只是为了爱而变得更加优秀，努力让自己配得上那份信赖而已。

“很高兴认识你，我的名字是黛拉。”

“同样，伊葛。”

“我们一定能成为挚友的。”

两只小手握在了一起。

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, j'aime le français.


End file.
